Kim Strauss
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor, actor, singer, songwriter, author | years_active = 1986–present | other_names = Kurt Strauss | family = | children = 3 | relatives = | website = http://www.kimstrauss.com/ }} Kim Strauss (born August 2, 1953 in Chicago, Illinois) is an American singer, songwriter, actor, voice actor, and Amazon.com bestselling author with his children's book Kalan the Mighty Warrior: Book One – Braxus the Owl: Guardian of the Forest. History He is also known for doing many voice roles throughout the history of the Power Rangers franchise; the more notable roles include Ninjor in Season 3 of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Scorpius in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, and Jinxer in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. He has also enjoyed recurring acting roles on popular television series such as The Young and the Restless and Babylon 5. Filmography Anime * Bleach Since 2004 – Sajin Komamura (until Ep. 99), Kaien Shiba, Tatsufusa Enjōji, Oscar Joaquin de la Rosa, Jūshirō Ukitake (Ep. 40) * Blue Dragon – General Szabo * The Big O – R. Frederick O'Reilly * Dinozaurs – Dino Tyranno * Eureka Seven – Dewey Novak * Fafner in the Azure – Tomatsu Kōdate * Flint the Time Detective – The Old Timer, Elfin * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex – Gayle (Eps. 20–21) * Grenadier - The Senshi of Smiles – Jester Kaizan Doushi * Immortal Grand Prix – Sir Hamgra * Karas – Nurse * Mars Daybreak – Grandpa * Naruto – Ibiki Morino * Overman King Gainer – Ariel * Rurouni Kenshin – Tsukioka Tsunan * Samurai Champloo – Mukuro * Scrapped Princess – Lenard * Tenchi Muyo! GXP – Tarant Shank * Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki – Sorunāru, Additional Voices * Tenjou Tenge – Mitsuomi Takayanagi * Transformers: Robots in Disguise – Ultra Magnus * Mirage of Blaze – Masamune Date * The Twelve Kingdoms – Keiki Live Action * Adventures in Voice Acting – Himself * Babylon 5 – Additional Roles * ER – Ari * Masked Rider – Water Bug (voice), Masked Rider Warrior Leader (voice) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers – Harvey Garvey, Ninjor (voice; credited as Kurt Strauss) * Power Rangers Wild Force – Lawnmower Org (voice), Rofang (voice) * Power Rangers Time Force – Tronicon (voice), Venomark (voice) * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue – Jinxer (voice), Magmavore (1st voice), Vilevine (voice) * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy – Scorpius (voice), Teksa (1st voice), Decibat (voice) * Power Rangers in Space – Clawhammer, Barillian Bug Monster (voice, uncredited) *The Young and the Restless- Dr. Reese Walker Video Games * Blue Dragon – Silent Ku, Guru-Guru, Pachess Townperson * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex – Eichi Gotoh * Grand Theft Auto V – The Local Population * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja – Tazuna * Suikoden IV – Lino en Kuldes External links *Kim Strauss's Official Website * * Category:1953 births Category:American children's writers Category:American male soap opera actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Singers from Chicago Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Chicago